Murmur in the Distance
by Kasarko
Summary: Teddy Lupin is sorted and put into a dormitory with the boys he met on the train and stays friends with the two, along with another girl, Isabella. However, Teddy begins to observe his roommates and notices rivalry between the two. Jokey Oryn and shy Viktor begin to fight over his love and life in the dorm becomes a misery. How will Teddy solve the problem, or choose?


_Well, this is it. My Teddy Lupin story which I have been thinking of forever really. If you're wondering about the whole "zomg teddy did not become a werewolf!111!1!111" thing, then it gets explained later. But no, he's not a werewolf and doesn't transform. _

_-Kasarko_

* * *

_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_

Teddy slumped into the train compartment he had chosen. Ginny and Harry followed him in along with Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother. She patted his hair softly as he sulked, brushing her hand across his currently brown hair and sight. "Teddy, I know you're in pain around the full moon, but you'll just have to deal with it. It's not yours, or anyone's, fault."

Teddy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Gran Drommie. Dad was a werewolf and now I feel like bullocks when the full moon rolls around. I get it." Harry took Teddy's bag and gave it to the boy.

"We put galleon in there." Harry said. "Buy whatever you want from the trolley. In my first year, I-" The man stopped at Teddy's over exaggerated sigh and smiled, ruffling Teddy's hair. Ginny just smiled and waved as she and Harry said their calm goodbyes, before leaving the train and blending into the group of parents. It seemed Harry saw… Well, someone other than his own family. He look happy, they shook hands and Teddy remarked that Harry should shave, as he didn't look particularly neat in a beard.

His grandmother leant down and wrapped her arms around and he breathed in her perfume, hugging her tightly. Looking out of the window, he saw the both the Weasley and the Potter side of his 'family' and waved to the children, who, other than James, Albus and Rose seemed confused and didn't wave back. Victoire crossed her arms and pouted at him, probably for leaving her. Albus was genuinely sobbing; though he was convinced Teddy wasn't coming back.

Well, Hogwarts _was_ agesaway. They were in London currently, but they had to take the train all the way to _Scotland_.

Teddy hadn't noticed his grandmother leaving until she tapped on the window, instantly grabbing the boy's attention. Then, Andromeda smiled, winked and walked away. The boy sighed; for someone her age, she sure was a trickster. Teddy figured he'd gotten off well, since his grandmother could have hated him or blamed him for his mother's death. Instead, she treated him as if he were her own child, which often brought bouts of guilt upon his conscience. Surely, he must be a burden to his grandmother, but whenever he brought the subject up, she'd simply muse about how he reminds her of Ted Tonks, his maternal grandfather.

The compartment was filled with noise of a boy, laughing and conversing loudly with some older sibling who seemed the age to be a student. "Oi!" he heard, probably directed to him. Teddy turned his head lazily, only glancing at the blonde who's just entered. "I hope it's alright if I sit 'ere." He said, making Teddy shrug. The boy's sibling left and he placed his feet on the chair opposite, right next to Teddy. "The name's Oryn Leonite."

"That's nice." Teddy remarked sarcastically, groaning as he shifted in his seat. "Bet your family's full of Griffindors then." he mumbled, before thinking that his own family was Griffindor ridden. His head turned towards the window once more and he sighed, frowning in the realisation that he had now lost sight of his relatives in the crowd. He felt a tingling sensation on his head, before hearing a gasp.

Oryn was pointing at him, his eyes simultaneously showing excitement and shock. "It's red!" he exclaimed. "Your 'air just went red! Just now!"

Teddy tilted his head to the left. "Did you have firewhiskey before you came here?" he said, and Oryn looked even more shocked.

"I-It's blue now!"

The boy shook his head as he let his hair grow, sliding past his shoulders and down to his hips in an array of colours. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, causing Oryn to jump up.

"Stop it!" he whined, gesturing wildly. Teddy grinned and his hair suddenly shortened and reverted to brown.

"I think you're insane." Teddy said and Oryn sat down in annoyance and desperation, a loud sigh leaving him. "I'm Teddy Lupin. Nice to meet you, Oryn." He said, before bowing his head slightly.

As if one cue, another boy burst into the compartment, breaking the silence in which Teddy had simply blanked out staring at the wall. His dark red hair was messy and bright yellow, square glasses were perched carefully on his head. His hair covered most of his face and he flicked it back, showing one green and one brown pupil. The boy wore a black jumped, rolled up to his elbow and he sat next to Oryn, crossing his legs carefully. He seemed composed and graceful, unlike Oryn who slouched lazily in his seat.

Oryn was already at his introductions again but the boy seemed to be staring at him. "are you Teddy Lupin?" he asked, his voice airy like Harry's friend Luna Lovegood. Teddy nodded, looking out the window once more. When he looked back, the boy had his hand out-stretched,, bright eyed.

"M-my name i-i-is Viktor Wood. I-I was just speaking to Harry Potter over there and he told me I should find you."

Teddy shrugged. "That's nice." He said, making Oryn frown at him.

"You could at least care! Are you one of those stuck up morons who thinks they 'ave authority over the world, because you might as well leave if you are." Oryn said angrily, causing Teddy to shrug.

"Hardly fair, since I was the first here. And I am not a 'stuck up moron' as you say, but I can leave if you wish." Teddy stood to leave and got to the compartment door before his knees collapsed under him, and he fell, his hand resting on the handle, The compartment door flew open and Hermione Weasley was helping him to his feet before he could even tell her not to bother.

She sat him down and crossed her arms. "It's a good thing Ronald told me I should come check on you, if you're going to be going against your own strength." The two boys were watching him, baffled, and Teddy drew up his knees up, breathing heavily. Hermione sighed, before kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair. "Remember to get something from the trolley. In Harry's first year, he-"

"Oh, shut up." Teddy laughed. Hermione shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face, before she looked at her watch.

"I better go, unless I want to go back to Hogwarts. I wouldn't mind that all too much, really. Did you read the _Hogwarts: A History_ book I got you?" Teddy gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay, I guess you just read _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Fine." She shrugged and walked out of the compartment. A girl ran past her and barged into their compartment, thigh length black hair drifting behind her. Her fringe was a bright blue, oddly enough. She blushed when she saw people, before depositing herself in the corner of the compartment and staying quiet while silent relatives gave her belongings to her and left without another word. She instantly began to put and Teddy turned his head as the train left the station. He looked at the red-haired boy. "Hey, Vicky?" he said, his voice almost failing him.

Viktor, who Teddy guessed was probably named after Viktor Krum due to talking to Oliver Wood and few times and finding out what a Quidditch enthusiast he was, looked up from the floor. A quick glance at Oryn told Teddy he was feeling guilty now, but Teddy told himself he didn't care. "If I fall asleep, could you kindly wake me when the trolley comes?" he said, sighing.

"O-of course, Teddy. I'll-" Viktor was interrupted by a squeak.

"Are _you_ Ted Lupin? Are you really? _Really_?" The girl said, causing Teddy to give up on ever finishing a conversation with any of these people.

Teddy was obviously annoyed and he caught the quick glance exchanged between Oryn and Viktor. "So _what_?"

Yet, the girl carried on. "Hello, I'm Isabella Smyth. My father said 'Ah, Remus Lupin's son is the same age as you. He can change his hair colour at will' and I just simply decided that I must absolutely definitely see it for myself and-" Teddy stopped listening at this point. His eyes drifted closed slowly as he felt all eyes in the compartment on him, yet couldn't bring himself to care. He heard a loud shushing noise from Viktor and Oryn, before the babbling girl finally rendered herself quiet.


End file.
